Silent Tears
by black angel falling
Summary: kai and hiro are going out, but kai isn't allowed to tell anyone. when hiro asks kai to do things he doesn't want to do he becomes forceful and bruises start to appear
1. Rape

**kaixhiro**

**Hey its me again!!! Hmm yeah I really shouldn't be doing this I'm way behind all my stories just now and uh I'm supposed to be revising…yeah I Haven't thought of a title yet…I'll give it one later for now we'll call kaixhiro.**

**Summery: kai and Hiro are going out but kai isn't aloud to tell anyone one. When Hiro asks him to do things he doesn't want to do he begins to get forceful and bruises start to appear**

**i dont own beyblade only my mind and this story line and any characters i make up**

**Chapter one**

**Rape**

Kai isn't one for staying out late, but tonight he'll make an exception. Voltaire caught him stealing food from the kitchen again. It wasn't his fault, he was starving. Voltaire wouldn't let him eat, it had been almost a week since he last ate, which was a slice of bread. He made a run for out the back door to avoid a beating. Now here he was, in the streets, walking. He was hungry, dehydrated and cold. He far too weak to keep walking.

Kai's heart jumped at the sight of a ten dollar note lying on the ground waiting for him. Picking it up he smiled and licked his lips. Another stroke of luck, he was right next to the bakers. The smell of hot pies, cakes filled his nose. It was a good thing this baker was open until eleven. Two chicken pies and three cakes and water later he was felt like a pig but happy and full.

His grandfather wouldn't be pleased, he might force him to bring it all back up again. Everyday he forced Kai to throw up. If he had eaten he would pay for it. He still has the marks from his last beating. He could go to Tyson's but then the police would be involved. Looking at his choices, he gave in and decided to face the music. Sighing loudly He started to head 'home' and another stroke of luck happened. A taxi.

The taxi looked like a normal car but it had a taxi sign on it. So it must be a taxi. He waved it over and much his to his pleasure the taxi stopped. The driver was a man in his forties with a bear belly. 'Where to?' He asked when Kai slammed the door shut behind himself.

'42 Malcom road.' (Malcom roads my granny's street lol)

He sat back and relaxed in the warm car watching the streets pass by. He let his eyes close but tried to force them open again. He had no success and slipped into unconsciousness. Rocking woke him up. He was swaying side to side and heard crunching noises as thought a car was going over gravel. He sat up and looked out of the window into complete blackness.

'Where are we?' He asked. The driver remained silence. 'Where am I?' Kai asked with a hint of fear.

The driver came to a stop and undid his seat belt. Panicking, Kai tore his seatbelt off and tried to open the door. It was locked. The other door opened and the driver slipped in. He had a wicked sinister smile. Fear raised up inside, his breathing increased and his heart thudded a thousand times faster.

'What are you doing?' He asked choking back tears.

The man grabbed his feet and pulled them up onto the backseats. Kai screamed and kicked as hard as he could, he got the driver in the face. He screamed out in pain as he felt a fist on his chest, the same spot where Voltaire had brought a whip down on him. The driver pulled his hair and forced his tongue into Kai's mouth. His slimy tongue attacked Kai's and his hands where unbuckling Kai's belt.

Kai fought harder, feeling his energy slipping away fast due to his lack of food and all the abuse from the past week. Hot tears ran down his cheeks and the terrible memories of the rapes he endured from Boris came back to him as the driver's tongue slapped against his again. He choked on the saliva that slithered down his throat. The driver removed his tongue to breath and unbuckled his own belt. He pulled down his zipper.

'NO PLEASE NO!!!' Kai screamed as he tried kicking again with no success. His trouser and pants were forced down. He was suddenly forced into a sitting position and a sweaty vinegary salty object was forced through his lips. The smell and taste made his gag and once again he tried to force the man away. The driver groaned in pleasured.

He was pushed back down onto the backseat. He screamed out loud immediately knowing no one could here him. Pain erupted from his lower back as the driver entered him. He screamed again this time from the pain. The force of the drivers rocking pushed his body up and down, causing more horrific memories to resurface.

* * *

He didn't know how long he lay there. He tried hard to think on his friends. But he was brought back to reality from a loud groan or a kiss. Occasionally he would be asked if he was enjoying it. If he replied no, he was rougher, if he didn't replied he would be rougher if he said yes, the driver will still be rougher.

With a last grunt the driver pulled away from him and stepped out of the car. Kai rushed his pants and trouser back up ignoring the throbbing pain. The driver suddenly grabbed his legs and pulled him out the taxi.

'Now that was fun wasn't it? I enjoyed that. You really shouldn't be getting into an unlicensed taxi. But then again you're a little kid. How old are you?' Kai didn't answer. 'How old are you?' He asked again grabbing a handful of hair.

'Thirteen!'

'Thirteen. I like my boys young. And cute. I should take you home but I already have a sex toy there. Then again I prefer little boys to my wife.' He laughed. 'So then what are you?'

Kai didn't reply, he was struggling to breathe. The driver sniffed. 'You're my sex toy. Now what are you?'

'Your sex toy.' Kai whispered almost inaudibly.

'Good. Now then Be a good sex toy and come with me. I cant take you home with the wife there.'

He dragged Kai by the hair to a barn and tied him to a post. 'I'll see later sex toy.' He pushed his tongue past Kai's lips once again before leaving. Without his grandfathers help, Kai threw up.

Two hours past and Kai had stopped crying. He needed to get his head together and escape. The rope was tight around his arms, wriggling didn't help at all. The darkness made things worse, every now and then he would hear an owl or a rat make a noise and he would end up screaming. Tears made there way back and he felt itchy from the dry blood in his pants.

Pulling himself together he had a good feel of the rope. He might be able to untie it. For ages he stood there trying to undo the knot and his work paid off. He freed from the ropes and exhausted. Dropping onto his knees he curled up into a ball and cried. Now wasn't the time for crying, he had no idea when that sicko would be back. Wiping snot and tears away with his sleeve, he stood up and staggered out of the barn. No moonlight shone down to guide him to the road, a few times he fell over stones or pot holes. Hope came to him when he saw a van drive past not far from him.

He stepped onto the main road with no clue as to where the city was, he could miles from it. He chose to go left and prayed the driver wouldn't come looking for him. Things got even worse, as if it wasn't bad enough, it started to rain heavily.

No car came for hours, Kai was tired and cold. His mind was fuzzy and blurred, he hadn't even noticed headlight coming up behind him. He did not realise it was a car until it drove past him coming to a stop. His heart missed a beat. It looked like that taxi without the taxi sign. An unlicensed taxi, could the driver had just taking the sign off? He took uneasy steps back as the driver door opened. He stared hyperventilating as he was a figure climb out of the car.

'Kai? Kai is that you?'

His heart stopped again at the sound of a familiar voice. He burst into tears and felt Bryan wraps his arms around him. 'Kai?'

'He raped me! The driver hurt me! He hurt me!' Kai sobbed into his chest.

Bryan stroked his hair. 'Shh, it's ok Kai I'm here. Everything's going to be ok.'

* * *

**i really need to stop torturing kai...nah! i'm evil though arent i? my novel has nothing like like this in it, well i haven't actually started it yet but i'm not having anything horrible like that in it although it has dead bodys :D lol please review!!**


	2. Never speak of the truth

**hey i know i haven't updated in ages so this is a long chapter to make up for it today at collage when i had nothing to do i've been ploting it out properly i've also plotted out a huge amount of kai's stalker too it'll take a bit longer to update that though cuz i deleted chap 7 cuz it was crap lol so i'll retype that tonight and post it either tonight or tomorrow probably tomorrow cuz its half ten at night just now and i take ages typing something lol

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Never speak of the truth**

Bryan held Kai tightly as he drove down the road. Although it was probably illegal, Kai was sitting on his lap, cuddling into chest. He drove with one hand, it was just as well the car was an automatic car, he didn't need to use a gear stick. Kai was still shaking, but he had stopped crying. Every now and then Kai would push himself against Bryan, trying to get closer to him. He couldn't help but notice that Kai was thinner.

It had been over two years since Kai was last raped, by Boris. He had gotten over it through the months that went by, it felt almost _normal_ for Boris to rape him. He's done it too him more or less his whole life. Of course he hated it, but he moved on from it. Bryan doesn't know if he can get over this as easily. Kai has changed a lot from being with the Bladebreakers, he's become more like a kid. He was raised to be a strong adult, even though he's only thirteen Voltaire wanted him to be all grown up, only his plan is failing.

Since the last world championships, Kai has been more childish and less moody. He still is mature, he doesn't laugh his head when Tyson does a huge fart, but he is more kiddyish, although he never admits it. He should be able to get through this. Bryan came out of thoughts, he needed to concentrate on the road. He needs to get Kai to Tyson's house, take the car and burn it, all before the sun comes up. Tala will not be pleased to see he stole the car because he didn't have enough money for the bus…

He felt Kai tilt his head back. He looked down at Kai's face, his crimson eyes were puffy and red. He looked so hurt, and innocent. Hopefully he doesn't blame himself for this, like he always does. Bryan gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead. He continued to stare down at Kai, he really needed attention. He looked up at the windscreen and slammed on the brakes, hard.

Kai and Bryan both went flying forward in there seat. Bryan squashed Kai against the steering wheel, making it more painful for Kai. He screamed out in agony as he and Bryan were pushed back onto the seat. Bryan let out a sigh of relief, he didn't crash. Kai on the other hand started crying.

'Oh Kai, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I nearly crashed into a tree.' He cradled him in his arms, kissing his forehead. He should have kept an eye on the road.

He parked behind Hiro's new flashy silver car. Lucky him, Bryan was driving a crappy car that could pass as a cheap crappy taxi. Little did he know Kai was kidnapped by a taxi driver impostor. He took his hand and walked down Tyson's front path, Kai stopped. Bryan looked back at him. 'Kai?'

He shook his head and burst into tears. 'I don't want to go in.'

'Kai. It's ok.' He pulled him into a hug. 'There's nothing to be scared off. Tyson and the others will look after you. Don't worry.'

He pulled Kai up to the door and knocked loudly. They waited for a few minutes and he knocked again. Hiro slide the door open while rubbing his eyes. 'Bryan? Kai? What are you two doing here? It's half three.'

'Hiro, let us in. Kai's been raped.'

Hiro's eyes widened. 'Raped?' He repeated looking at the tearful teen.

'Yes. I don't know what happened I just found him in the middle of nowhere.'

'Wha? Um, ok you better come in.'

Bryan and Kai followed Hiro into the kitchen and sat down. Bryan told him everything he knew, which wasn't much. Hiro looked over at Kai who was sitting on Bryan's lap again. His hair was a mess, he was muddy, his clothes torn.

'I think we better give him a bath.' Hiro said.

'Can you do that? I really hate to leave Kai but I…well I uh, have an important thing to do.'

'More important than me?' Kai cried tears threatening to fall.

'No! look I stole a car earlier on and the police have my finger prints so they'll know it was me. As soon as I burn the car I'll come an…'

'You stole a car? And your planning on burning it?' Hiro asked in shock.

Bryan gave him a blank look. 'Yeah? So? Anyway I don't want to get arrested again. But I'll be back as soon as I'm done! I swear.'

Kai thought about for a moment, he wanted Bryan to stay, but he didn't want his friend to end up with an even bigger criminal record. He nodded, Bryan gave a small smile and walk off. 'Hey wait!' Hiro called but he had already left. He looked down at Kai and sighed. It was far too early to be doing this but Kai's hurt and needs care. He wasn't too fond on the idea of giving Kai a bath, but he was in no state to do it himself. It felt perverted to give him a bath. He's twenty and Kai's thirteen. Could Tyson give him a bath?

'_Ok Kai lets get you in that bath!' _

_Tyson ripped off Kai's clothes and filled the bath with hot water and poured a whole bottle of bubble bath in. The white foam mounted up high. He took Kai's arm and helped him into the hot water._

'_AAARGH! Tyson it's too hot!' Kai gasped._

'_Huh? Ok I'll put cold water in it!'_

_Tyson puts the cold tap on and tests the temp until it was hot, but not too hot. He helped Kai in again. He grabbed the showerhead and put the shower on, soaking himself. 'WAAAAH!!!' He gains control and wets Kai's hair, puts the shower head down and grabs shampoo, squeezes millions out onto Kai's hair and massages. The soapy foam falls down over Kai's face, stinging his eyes. _

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!'_

'_WAAAH! I'M SORRY HOLD ON!!!' _

_He grabs the shower head and sprays Kai's face with it. Kai puts his arms out trying to stop Tyson. He slaps Tyson's face, still blinded, and Tyson slips on a towel and falls into the water._

…Bad idea. He'll have to do it. Hiro snapped out his daydream. Kai was just stared at him, wondering why he was just looking at him blankly. Hiro walked over to Kai and hugged him. It was awkward for a start. They have never liked each other, and Kai has never undressed in front of his friends in the past years before. Tyson told him that. Kai eventually put his arms around the older mans waist. Hiro closed his eyes, feeling unconsciousness coming on he pulled back. 'Come lets get you washed.'

He took Kai's hand and lead him to the bathroom. He filled the bath with hot, and cold water. He turned around to find Kai sitting on the toilet seat lid. He looked ill. His face looked thinner, it didn't have the same roundness as it used to. His hair was dry and droopy, it just didn't look the way it used to. He had dark purple rings under his eyes as though he hadn't been sleeping. Hiro bent down in front of him.

'Right, we're going to get you cleaned up and I'll find something for you to wear and you can sleep in bed with me tonight, unless Bryan takes you home.'

He noticed Kai's eyes widened a fraction at his last word. He began to pull Kai's long sleeved shirt up but Kai pushed his hands away. 'Kai you need a bath.' Kai shook his head. 'Kai.' He groaned. He shook his head again.

Hiro looked into his crimson eyes for a moment. 'Are you afraid that I might ra-hurt you?' Kai shook his head. He was afraid of what he'd say about his cuts and bruises. Hiro thought about what to do next. He grabbed Kai's shirt again, and forced it over Kai's head, despite Kai's weak attempt to stop him. His mouth dropped open at the sight.

His ribs were poking out under his skin and his torso and arms were covered in bruises and huge slashes from a whip. His hands started to shake. 'Oh my god.' He whispered, unsure of what else to say. He looked at Kai's pained face. Tears quickly came and Hiro pulled him into a gentle hug.

Sometime passed, Bryan still wasn't back and Kai was falling asleep in his arms. He pulled out of the hug and stood up. He helped Kai stand and took off the rest of his clothes, Kai didn't protest. His legs were just as bad as the rest of his body, cuts and bruises, and thin. He put his hand in the water, happy to find it still hot. He took Kai's hand and helped him in, noticing the slashes on his back.

He washed his body gently, Kai winced every now and then. Hiro's heart was racing and he felt…he felt, horny? Was that what he was feeling? No! he's not horny or anything like that! Its something else it has to be! He ignored any thoughts that came to his head. He must still be in shock from seeing the state of Kai's body, yes that's it. Once he finished cleaning Kai he helped him out of the bath and grabbed a towel. He placed a towel on the toilet from Kai to sit on and took a bigger towel from the rack. As gently as he could he began to dry Kai's arm, the scabs peeled away easily, reopening wounds. He continued to dry Kai trying hard, unusually hard, not to look at Kai's private. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he dried between Kai's legs, he was _enjoying_ this.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this, he didn't know why. Needing a distraction he took the first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet. It seemed to take forever to bandage Kai's wounds, the hardest wrapping was of course his legs. Hiro could have sworn he was having a heart attack as he bandaged up Kai's upper leg. After finishing he left the room to fetch something for him to wear.

He flicked the kitchen light off, then turned it back on again, (the amount of times I've done that lol) he was far too tired for his mind to work properly. Kai was tall for his age, maybe he could fit into his t-shirt and Tyson's boxers? Then again he doubted very much that Kai would want his wounds on show. He went back into the bathroom with his own long sleeved shirt and a pair of pyjamas trousers that belonged to Tyson. His shirt was obviously too big for him, one shoulder was bare but no sign of beatings could be seen. Tyson's trouser would have been too short but covered his legs completely because they wouldn't sit on his waist properly, Hiro's shirt will keep Kai covered if the trousers fell down, which they did.

He lead Kai up to his bedroom and into his bed. He flicked his light off, fell over a bag (done that many times lol) and got into bed with Kai. Kai snuggled into his chest, Hiro shivered at the feel of Kai's rib cage. It was like hugging a skeleton wearing some skin. He noticed Kai's skin was quiet rough, unlike before the world championships, when he grabbed Kai's arm. His soft skin.

He looked into the crimson orbs, they looked so big and bubbly. He felt bad for the younger boy. It must have a horrific experience. Every child's worst nightmare. It felt so strange hugging Kai. He couldn't explain how he felt. All he wanted to do was kiss him. He wanted to kiss someone who had just been raped. Someone who is seven years younger than himself. Hiro fought the temptations and hugged Kai tighter and closed his eyes.

**Later that morning…**

Hiro woke just after eleven. He woke up to Kai's eyes, staring at him. Had Kai slepted at all? He couldn't have stared at him this whole time.

'OH MY GOD!!!!'

Hiro and Kai jumped out of their skins at Tyson's sudden loud voice. They both sat up shocked to find an even shocker face staring at them. Tyson knew, or thought that Hiro had slepted with someone, but not Kai! He didn't know it was Kai until he sat up.

'Y-you're, you are, you're…' Tyson stammered.

'Tyson it's not what you think.' Hiro told him.

'Not what it looks like! I…I cant believe it. You're a paedophile!'

That stung. Hiro shook his head. 'No! let me explain!'

'Explain what?' Tyson shouted tears welling up in his eyes.

'Yo ma homeboys! What's with all the shouting dudes?' Grampa came in and stared in shock at Hiro and Kai. 'Kai?'

'He was raped lat night. Bryan brought him over.' Hiro explained.

* * *

'…_he was jailed for seven years. Last night police discovered the body of a woman in her own bathroom in Tokyo. The woman was identified as 27 year old Sarah Paterson. The cause of death has yet to be verified. Her boyfriend who cannot be named was taking in for questioning. In the early hours of this morning a member of the Blitzkrieg boys, Bryan Kuznetsov was arrested in suspicion of stealing and burning a car. Police saw him running from the burning vehicle and is still being questioned. It is understood that the rest Blitzkrieg boys are also being questioned…'_

Kai shook his head. Bryan can be so damn stupid sometimes. Grampa turned the radio off and sat back down. Everyone was worried about Kai. He was fine. He was eating some toast and drinking tea. Its like nothing had happened. They already spoke to him about the rape but he refused to tell them what happened. As for his cuts and bruises…

**One hour ago…**

Hiro put him arm around Kai as they walked to the kitchen. Kai shrugged his arm off and threw him a glare. Grampa and Hiro sat at either side of Kai whilst Tyson sat opposite to him.

'Kai? You ok ma little man?' Grampa asked gently.

'Of course I am why shouldn't I be?'

'Can you tell me what happened last night?'

'No.' He replied, looking away. 'Nothing happened.'

'You were raped.' Hiro said softly.

Kai hesitated before answering. 'I lied.'

'What?' Tyson asked.

'I said I lied. I never got raped. I was just beating up that's all.' Kai regretted saying that immediately.

'By who?' Hiro demanded.

'Bob the builder. Now stop asking questions.'

'Kai we just want to help.' Grampa said.

'Well don't! there's nothing wrong with me. I was only raped, I didn't witness a murder.'

Tyson's eyes widened. 'Hang on you said you weren't raped.'

He glared at Tyson. He was raised not to talk, and that's not going to change now. 'Yes I was. I lied about not being raped and I don't want to talk about it.'

'So lets talk about you cuts and bruises. And your huge weight lose while we're at it.' Hiro said.

Kai shot him a look. 'That's none of your business.'

'It is our business Kai. Come on Kai, you don't need to be scared.' Tyson pleaded.

'And what would I be afraid of? The boogieman? I'm not telling you anything cuz nothing happened.'

He hasn't spoken since.

**Present time…**

Kai couldn't help but feel guilty for Bryan's arrest, even though he had nothing to do with it. It was own fault for getting caught. But if only he had just stayed. He might not have been caught. Will he go to some kind of children's jail? He didn't want to think about that. Tyson continued to stare at Kai, willing him to talk. He got his wish.

'Will you stop staring at me? I'm not going to blow up or anything.' Kai snapped.

What would Tyson do if Kai _did_ blow up he wondered. He could just see that. Tyson would scream his head off and try to glue his body back together while saying 'It's ok, don't worry Kai, we'll have you back to normal soon and then we'll all be happy! Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy!'

'Maybe we should take you home Kai.' Hiro said at last, killing the silence. (lol I like my word choice)

'Hn.'

'Your family will be worried.'

'Hn.' _No they wont. _

'I'll go find you some socks.' Hiro left the table. Tyson suddenly realised he hadn't eating his food yet and started hammering into it.

Grampa scowled 'Dude eat with your mouth closed!'

Tyson stared at him. 'How will I get food into my mouth?' Grampa rolled his eyes and ignored him. He looked at his food and shrugged. With Kai watching, he put his scrambled eggs up his nose and snorted it up, his nose instantly felt weird and sore and he got very dizzy in seconds. Kai's mouth hung open, toast half way to his mouth, surprisingly shocked at Tyson's actions. 'AAAAH!!!'

Grampa looked at him 'What's up little dude?'

'My nose! My head! Ugh…'

Grampa looked at Kai. 'He…he put eggs…up his…' before Kai could finish Grampa knew what he was going to say.

'Tyson you idiot! You cant eat food through your nose!'

'Uh duuu ouguiya.' He fell off his seat and landed on his face. Grampa jumped to his feet, 'Tyson? Dude? Are you ok?…Tyson?…Tyson!'

Tyson lay there unconscious. Kai continued to stare where Tyson was sitting and burst out laughing. Grampa pulled Tyson back up onto his seat, 'Oh man, Kai this isn't the time to laugh dude. I need to get him to a hospital.'

Hiro came into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. 'What's happened dare I ask?'

'Get an ambulance he's only just gone and put food up his nose.'

Hiro looked like he was having a huge battle with his mind, whether he should be surprised or not.

* * *

'Is this it?' Hiro asked completely shocked. He knew Kai lived in a mansion but not one _this _big.

Kai rolled his eyes and got out of Hiro's car and made his way to the gates, Hiro followed. 'I can go in by myself.'

'I'm making sure you do, I need to speak to your grandfather.' Kai snorted. 'Kai, come on he needs to know about…you know.'

'My rape.'

Kai pushed open the gates and walked towards the door, kicking a stone along the way. Hiro could take his eyes off his surroundings. A huge fountain in the middle of garden with flowers all around it, a…statue of Bryan…for some reason…roses, garden swing and hedge sculptures…

'AAAAAAAAHH!!!!!'

Hiro ran full speed towards the front door where Kai's scream came from. He was shaking and breathing heavily, Hiro stopped as soon as he saw what Kai screamed at. Voltaire limp body hung from the stairs railing.

**One week later…**

**i bet you weren't expecting that! or the statue of bryan i dont know why i put that in lol i'm all hyped up for writing new chapters problem is my plots are in my school bag which is upstairs my mams on the phone to her boyfriend and she'll go mad if i went up stairs...i think i can remember what i wrote down...actually no i cant lol ah well review please!**

* * *


	3. Guilty or not guilty?

**ha! chap 3 up already!! oh god i'm hungry! i've stared this new thing i'm not hungry during the day, well i am i little a bit but i can never seem to eat much but at night i'm like erm...seriously hungry lol i feel like a vampire...without the blood drinking and staying up all night lol thank again for the reviews everyone i'm so happy and tired i stayed up till one in the morning writing this lol well ok i wrote most of it during the day lol

* * *

**

KaixHiro (still needs to be renamed lol)

**Chapter 3**

**Guilty or not guilty?**

Hiro looked up from his book at the sound of the front door closing. Kai and Grampa must be back from Voltaire's funeral. Kai seemed to be stuck between being upset and being happy. For the past week he hasn't been really been doing much. Sometimes he'll smile at everyone but most of the time he'll be sad and burst into tears. He's completely lost.

Social services have let him stay at the Grangers home, he refused to leave. Hiro stood up and went up to his bedroom, he's been trying to stay away from Kai. His heart always raced whenever he was in the same room as him.

Kai and grampa came into the kitchen catching everyone's attention. Nobody moved or spoke. Kai looked around the room at his friends worried faces. Tala was the first to speak. 'How was it?' He immediate bite his tongue for asking such a stupid question. Kai didn't seem to be affected.

'It was…fine I guess.' Kai replied. 'I'm going out to the back.' He turned on his heel and walked off. Tala sighed and followed.

It was quite warm outside. The church was roasting hot, It was a great glorious feeling getting out to go to the graveyard. Nice cool air. Kai had mixed emotions about Voltaire's death. He felt happy that he was gone and would never harm him again, but yet he felt sad that he'll never see his face again. It was strange. It's like he did love him a little bit. Kai hated Voltaire, more than anything. Boris was there, he couldn't take his eyes off Kai throughout most of the service. For the first time ever, Kai saw him cry. Crying for the death of his friend. But it didn't stop him from perving Kai up. Just after the church service he followed him into the toilets, Grampa came in just as he was stroking Kai's arm.

It scared Kai that Boris still has power over him. Ever since Boris returned to the world championships he's been able to abuse Kai without Voltaire finding out. Kai was too scared to tell anyone. For the rest of the funeral Kai never left Grampa's side, not even for a second.

He hadn't noticed that Tala had sat next to him, his mind was on Boris's expression. 'Hey Kai.'

Kai turned his head to look at him. 'Hey.'

Tala pulled him into a hug, feeling Kai's ribcage churned his stomach. 'He made you stop eating didn't he?' Kai nodded. 'What else?'

He hesitated, 'Beat me. Used a whip and everything.'

'…'

'Tal?'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Tala asked quietly.

'I don't know.' Kai whispered.

**Meanwhile….**

The Bladebreakers had a few things on their minds. Firstly, Kai was lost. He rarely spoke to anyone. Nobody knows what to do and it's his birthday in two days time. Second, Hiro's been avoiding everyone since Kai's rape. Thirdly, Bryan's up in court to say his plea, making Kai more depressed. Fourthly, Daichi has severe constipation and wont shut up about it.

'Ooooh.'

'Daichi will you stop complaining!' Hilary moaned.

'Yeah just give you butt a good hard push and it'll come out.' Tyson told him, Hilary sighed. 'You know what helps? Right, when your on the bog, lift your legs up, it pushes all the poop out. It'll be a bit sore, poops always sore when its been up your arse for ages. Its all hard and…'

'Tyson! Nobody wants to hear it!' Ray said.

'I always drink loads of orange juice when I'm constipated.' Max suggested.

Hilary slammed her hand hard on the table. 'Guys. Its Kai's fourteenth soon and you're all talking about toilets!'

'Their speaking about my constipation!' Daichi told her.

'Whatever, the point is, what are we going to do?'

'I don't think we should celebrate.' Tyson said. Everyone looked at him, 'Well think about it, Kai found his grandfather hanged in his home, he's been raped and Bryan's in court. He's not exactly going to be in the mood of celebrating is he?'

'Tyson's right.' Hiro agreed. Everyone turned to the door, 'Kai wont be in any mood for party's. He's in a terrible state.'

'So then what do we do?' Hilary asked.

'We keep it low. Give him his presents and have a nice meal.' Hiro replied.

'That's all we can do for.' Kenny said sadly.

Hiro nodded and left them to it. He decided to go get some practise in. He hasn't bladed in a while. He found Kai and Tala sitting together, Tala was wearing a suit, he must be going to court. Tala checked his watch, 'Kai. I'm going to have to go. Bryan's plea is in an hour. I'll come back later and tell you how it went.'

Kai nodded and Tala stood up, he nodded at Hiro and left. Hiro takes his place next to Kai. 'How are you feeling?'

'Worried. Bryan might get sent down. He could end up in some children's jail for a year and then end up in a proper adult jail.'

'It might not come to that.' Hiro told him gently.

'Hiro, he stole a car and set it on fire.'

'Yeah but…yeah. You know…I think everything will be fine.' Hiro stroked Kai's cheek with the back of his hand, Kai flinches slightly. His heart is racing again and his groin has a tingling feeling. He moves his hand down to his neck and notices an old bruise under Kai's scarf. 'How did you get that bruise?'

Kai pushes his hand away. 'It was…him.'

'The guy who…?' Hiro hinted in his tone of who he was talking about.

'Yeah.'

Kai stands up and goes into the house, leaving Hiro with his thoughts. Did he like Kai? He felt like this whenever Ray or Miguel were around but not like this. The urge to touch him was intense. He was so beautiful and so damn cute. Was what he did wrong? Touching Kai like that? It wasn't perverted, but god was his skin soft. Not like Ray's skin, well it was soft but not as soft as Kai's. He had never touched Ray like that, just patting his arm or whatever. Did he upset Kai? What a stupid question, of he did.

**Later that day…**

Tala quietly knocked on Kai's bedroom door. He heard Kai get up off his bed and open the door. He went back to the bed without saying a word. After shutting the door Tala sat next to him.

'He's in jail isn't he?' Kai asked.

'No Kai I told you, he's only in to hear his charges and say whether he's guilty or not.'

'What did he plead?'

Tala sighed. 'Not guilty.'

Kai's eyes widened. 'But the police saw him running around the car like a bloody idiot pouring petrol over the car making the fire bigger.'

'Yeah I know…I taped it for you.'

'Let me hear it.'

Tala took a tape recorder out of his pocket and played it.

'_Bryan Kuznetsov, you are being charged with stealing a vehicle, how do you plead?' _The judge asked

'_Not guilty.'_

' _Bryan Kuznetsov you are also charged with Arson, how do you plead?'_

'_NOT GUILTY! I'VE BEEN FRAMED! I'M NOT GUILTY! HAHAHAHA!!! NOT GUILTY!!!' _

Click. 'He seems to think he can get people to believe he didn't do it. He got bail though. He's at home being guarded by Spencer and Ian.' Tala told him. 'Did they ever find out about Voltaire?'

'Yes. They think he's been murdered. Don't know who did it. The want to put in some kind of protection thing. But I wont let them.'

'Aren't you scared, or at least a bit worried?'

'No…'

**That night…**

Kai couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but couldn't get comftable. He felt so alone. He had no more blood relatives, well except his uncle who's been sectioned for cannibalism…or was that just a story to scare him? Bryan…pleading not guilty for something he was caught doing. Maybe he should be sectioned…then again that would make life dull. Not that Kai's life is dull, he really wished it was. Why was almost every man he met an abusive bastard ready to use him? What was about him that got everyone high? Why him?

He got out of his bed, tripped on his shoes, and opened the door, hitting his toes while he's at it. He bites his lip to stop him from cursing and heads for Hiro's bedroom door. He hesitated before going in. Hiro sat up as his door opened. It better not be Grampa again trying to 'sneak a geek attack' as he called it…Hiro strongly believed he wasn't a geek…or is he? Maybe he said geek because it rhymed with sneak. He suddely realised Kai's at the door.

Kai pauses and steps in. He closes the door behind him, somehow manages to hit his toes, again, and hobbles over to Hiro's bed and climbs in. Hiro was taking aback. This was very out of character. Kai cuddles up into his chest. Again, that feeling of wanting to touch him and kiss him. He breathed in Kai's scent, and caressed Kai's face with his hand. Smooth, soft and irresistible. He looked into those crimson orbs, and his body took over.

He placed his lips on Kai's. It was electric. His lips were soft and warm, better than he thought they would be. He's never felt anything like this, the adrenal pumped through his body and his member hardened. Kai could feel Hiro's member against his body. He moved his head away from Hiro's and rested it on his chest. Tears came flowing out like a waterfall. Almost every man he knew, not his team mates who were around the same age as him, every _man_. Even the young man he was cuddled into took advantage of him at his most vulnerable time. The young he trusted, the young man who was supposed to protect him.

_He did it because he cares. He's just trying to comfort me. He kissed me to comfort me. He's not like Boris._

**its a bit short, well actually no its not...i dont think...hmm right i better eat something and go to bed or i'll feel like crap in the morning no actually i need to train my mind and body back to eating during the day and not at night, well night as well i'll need supper so i'll go to bed and have breakfast when i get up and have some lunch, i dont think ihad lunch today but i've eating snowball cakes thingys...oh great i'm taking about my eating habits in this little bit lol now you know how weird am i please review**

* * *


	4. lying to yourself

**I have a title at long last!!!!!! KaixHiro is now called silent tears! Got that took me forever to think up**

**Silent tears **

**Chapter 4**

**lying to yourself**

Kai hadn't gotten much sleep last night, his mind was on Hiro's kiss. Wasn't Hiro supposed to look out for him and support him? Was that his way of comforting him? It didn't make any sense. Why kiss him?

'Kai?'

He spun around, making his head go all dizzy at the sound of Hiro's voice. 'Hey.'

'Listen, about last night. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Can we…keep it between us? And just pretend it never happened.'

'Yeah. Yes that I want too.' Kai replied feeling relieved.

'Kay.' Hiro smiled his usual calm smile.

Kai sighed and smiled back, satisfied with the returned smile Hiro left the kitchen to have a shower, leaving Kai to burst into tears.

* * *

'_Bryan Kuznetsov yesterday pleaded not guilty to the charges of stealing a car and arson…'_

Kai rolled his eyes, how can he plead not guilty when he was caught red handed? It was ridiculous.

'Bryan!'

Tyson spat his orange juice out all over the table. What was Tala doing in the house? Nobody let him in. Tala burst into the kitchen looking around frantically. 'Guys whe…' Bryan runs into him, knocking him to the ground. 'BRYAN!!!'

'I'M INNOCENT!!! INNOCENT! INNOCENT!!!!'

'GODDAMN IT BRYAN!! SHUT UP!' Tala screamed. He got to his feet, only to be knocked down again as Bryan pushed past him. 'Bryan!!'

'I'm innocent! The police all lied! I never set that car on fire!!!!'

Everyone's eyes widened as Bryan mooned them. He shook his bare butt at them. His butt, had a picture he must have drawn on himself, it was a picture of (they guessed) an igloo.

**Meanwhile…**

Hiro stared at the pond in the garden. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Kai. It was brilliant. He loved every second of it. He shook his head, denying it. _I didn't enjoy it damnit! I'm not like that, ok I've got to calm down. I was comforting him. Yes, no. No. No I kissed him because I like him, very much. A little too much. He's hot. I cant keep my eyes off him…_

He sighed before walking back into the house. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the living. Kai and Tala were sleeping on the sofa while Bryan slept on the floor. Kai's eyes fluttered open just as Bryan snorted. He slowly sat up and rolled off the sofa onto Bryan who let out a huge snort.

'I'll have chicken on mine thanks.' Bryan muttered.

'You cant put chicken on ice cream.' Tala replied as though they were having the same dream.

'Like hell I cant!' Bryan lifted his hand and put his fingers in his mouth. 'Mmmm.'

Kai raised an eyebrow before getting off Bryan, stumbled slightly and went off into the kitchen as Bryan let out a gargled yelp. Pouring himself a glass water, Kai turned around to find Hiro standing before him.

'Hey.' Hiro said.

'Hey.'

Hiro hesitated before speaking, 'You ok?'

'I'm fine why shouldn't I be?' Kai glared.

Hiro walked towards him and placed his hand on his cheek. 'Your upset, and I want to make you feel better.' He told him quietly and seductively.

'How? Are you going to cook me something nice are you? Show me photo's of your travelling?'

Hiro smiled. 'No.' He closed the gap between them, capturing his warm soft lips. Kai pulled back but his head was forced onto Hiro's face by his strong hand. Kai continued to struggle against him, Hiro in response pulled Kai closer and harder to his body. He slipped his tongue into Kai's mouth. Kai choked as Hiro's tongue slide around in his mouth like a snake, the adrenal in Hiro rocketed high. His member got hard and Bryan started shouting about his innocence, again. He grabbed hold of Kai's bum sending a shiver down his own spine, Kai fought back tears as his last rape came to his mind.

Hiro finally pulled back for air before he went any further. They both gasped for air. 'Now…then. That wasn't so bad was it?' He whispered to Kai. Kai pushed past him, walking into an empty living room. Tala must have dragged Bryan home. Hiro stayed in the kitchen, still breathing heavily.

Collapsing onto a chair, Hiro shook his head slowly. Realisation came over him as quickly as the adrenal. What he did was seriously wrong. But he liked. No, he loved it. He _loved_ it. But yet, Kai hated it. Was Hiro becoming a paedophile?

'_No! I cant be. I'm twenty, that doesn't make me a paedo does it? And Kai's going to be fourteen in a day or two anyway. That's only six years between us. Maybe I shouldn't have forced Kai into the kiss…' _Hiro thought to himself.

**Later that night…**

With Bryan gone loopy and Tala trying to kill him and Spencer trying to stop Tala from murdering Bryan, and Ian being a pain in the arse, Kai decided to spend time with the last person any of his friends would expect him to spend time with.

**Voltaire Hiwariti **

**Born on the 12****th ****of October 1948**

**Died on the 27****th**** of July 2009**

**Died aged 61**

**A loving father and grandfather**

**Who shall forever be on**

**Our minds and in our**

**Hearts**

His grandfathers headstone was clearly new. The writing was inscribed in gold, as was the rest of the headstones in the cemetery. The headstone wasn't like all the other around, not the meter high perfectly round top. His _had_ to be special. It _had_ to be better than all the rest…just like him. In front of the freshly filled grave was a large grey-white headstone. A rectangular box that was perhaps six foot five tall, making a five foot six Kai feel small and weak. Everything in Voltaire's world had to be big, powerful and impressive.

Perched on top of the rectangle-which contained the inscription-was an _angel_. A male angel at that. It had muscular, masculine arms in front of its torso. In the angels hand was a sword with some words writing on the square platform that held the angel high.

**Powerful but caring angel **

**As is this man**

Kai snorted. Caring his arse. There was nothing caring about that man. Only cruelty and evil. And mysterious. Every since the day he died Kai has wondered why he killed himself. Why would such a powerful man like Voltaire take his own life? The empty Voltaire carved into Kai's heart was supposed to be filled by somebody he loves, but its only grown bigger and he doesn't know why. It was never possible for Kai to love his grandfather. Not after all the pain he put him through but yet he cried at the funeral, and he was crying now.

Unexplainable feelings filled his soul. He couldn't be grieving surely. Maybe it was the shock from finding his body. It was getting cold now, and is was seriously spooky in the cemetery, especially when the angel seemed to be looking down on him. A dark sinister angel, as is the man buried in front of it.

Only 'angel' should be changed to 'devil'. Everyone will be worried about him.

When everyone had noticed Kai disappeared they all went out to search, all except Hiro. The strange emotions Kai felt in the cemetery were still lingering. He was far too emotional for Bryan to act all weird and stupid, and for Hiro to touch again. He found Hiro slouched on the sofa alone. There was no Tyson shouting, no Daichi farting, No Max high on sugar. He assumed they were all out. Hiro suddenly had the feeling he was being watched, he sat up quickly only to discover it was Kai.

The silence between them stretched on before Hiro spoke. 'Hey. Are you ok?' Kai remained silent. He got up off the sofa and walked slowly up to Kai. 'Listen. I…I love you. And I'm sorry about this morning, I couldn't help myself. That's what love does to you.' He takes Kai's face in his hands and looks into his glassy crimson eyes. 'I love you Kai.'

For the first time in his life, someone had told Kai they loved him. But he didn't know what love was or felt like. He was still afraid of Hiro, he grieved for his grandfather, at least he think he did anyway. The world was messed up. Confused and desperate for love, Kai flung his arms around Hiro's neck, went up on his toes and smacked his lips onto Hiro's. If love meant he had to kiss someone he was afraid of, he would take it. Anything for a hug, anything to be held close. Kai would do anything for love. He tried his hardest to earn Voltaire's love, only to be snatched away when he refused to use Black Dranzer at his battle with Spencer three years ago. But now he can be loved, and he'd do whatever it takes to hold onto the comfort.

Hiro pulled away slowly, he put his lips next to Kai's ear, 'Come sleep with me tonight.'

Kai's eyes widened. Anything for love, except that! 'No! I don't want to have sex.' Unwanted tears spilled over his eyelids.

Watching the younger teens tears fall confused him. _Why's he crying? I suppose he was raped a little while ago and his grandfathers dead._ behind these questions in Hiro's mind was a raging heart. He would loved to have stripped Kai of his clothes, but he cant force the issue like earlier. He smiled the most innocent and trusting smile he could muster. 'No Kai not sex. Just to sleep. Cuddled up with me.'

Kai quickly calmed and gave a small nod.

'Good. my lovey Kai. my boyfriend.' Hiro bend down to kiss him tenderly. 'Now listen Kai. You mustn't tell anyone about this ok? dont tell anyone were going out, they'll get the wrong idea. understand?'

'Yes, i understand.'

* * *

**i'll change the title to silent tears when i put chapter 5 up if i remember. next chap is Kai's birthday!**


	5. Jealousy

**i finally updated! i had bad writers block lol, this chapter is bit longer than the others now my stupid exams are almost over (HOORAY!!!) so i'll be updating more often cuz no more studying and college is finished, well on friday i'm finished yay long holiday! i dont have to go back to college till september lol **

**quick story progress updates:**

**Kai's stalker- chapter 9 will be up either tomorrow or friday, most likely friday i should be doing my revision tomorrow lol**

**abnormal- again, writers block i've nearly got half of chapter 6 writing already i'm hoping to get it up some time this weekend**

**broken love- ...i'm very sad about this one, i was nearly finished then my brother took my laptop from me to look something up i went to the shops and came back and discovered he closed my computer, now when you close the lid you have to turn it back on with the on/off button, type in the password and all the things you were doing would still be there, and what happens every time my brother goes on? i press the on/off button AND IT SHUTS DOWN!!! i hadn't saved my work! i was back at the flipping beginning of the chapter! i got overly upset it was a good chapter as well and he ruined it!! so now i'm having to write it all over again argh!! **

**

* * *

**

**Silent tears**

**Chapter 5**

**Jealousy**

The first thing Hiro noticed was when he woke up was how warm Kai felt. he was like a microwaveable teddy bear, soft skin, warm lips, smells like…unexplainable scent. Kai shuffled in his sleep, letting out a quite moan. Hiro realised Kai's leg was still between his. He put Kai's leg there in the middle of the night while Kai was sleeping. Right now it was turning him on just being there. Kai's small movements against him was enough to make him want to kiss him and fuck him to death. That was a good idea, he could do with a kiss. He rolled over slightly to lay Kai on his back so he was on top.

The bedroom swung open causing Hiro to jump out of his skin. He quickly sat up, finding Kai's leg a bit of a nuisance.

'Oh sorry Hiro. I didn't mean to wake you.' Hilary told him. She blushed madly at the sight of Hiro's bare chest. His muscles all shiny, perfectly toned body, looking dead hot…

'Hilary?' Hiro called.

She looked dazed for a moment and suddenly realised she was staring at him. 'Um er…we were just wanting to know when you and Kai were coming.'

'We'll be down in a minute.' Hiro smiled.

She skipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. 'Yes! I saw his body oh god what a hottie!!' She whispered to herself as she fanned her face with her hand.

That was close. A little too close. He was nearly caught, what would have happened if he was caught? What would they have all said? He looked down at the younger teen, red orbs stared at him. He looked so innocent, it was nice to see Kai like this instead of his usual cold self. He was quite glad Kai had been through so much, just to see a whole different side to him. A side he liked better than his attitude. His fragile side was what Hiro liked, seeing him so weak just seemed…it was hard to express. Control. That's what it is. Hiro has control over Kai, at least he should have anyway. He could get Kai to do whatever he wanted.

'Kai?' He said silkily.

'Hm?'

Hiro licked his lips wondering if he could get Kai to do what he wanted. Just before he could say anything a knee stuck his groin. 'Agh!'

Kai grinned, 'Sorry,' his smile disappeared at the look on Hiro's face. It was a look he has never seen on his coaches face before, not even when Tyson pissed him off. His eyes were dark from he most vicious glare Hiro has ever shown, a glare that looked just like Voltaire's. Fear shot through him like a virus spreading, his throat suddenly choked up. 'Hiro?' He croaked.

'_He didn't mean it Hiro. Calm down. Fuck sake, calm down! Look he's scared.'_

The voice of reason in Hiro's mind wasn't strong enough to stop him. He grabbed Kai's face, His thumb and fingers squeezing Kai's cheeks so hard Kai could feel the pressure on his teeth. His lips puckered up, giving him fish lips. His eyes had somehow widened even more than before. Kai could feel the air from Hiro's nose hit his face. Quick harsh breathes in and out of his nose just like Voltaire had done when he was pissed off. His hand automatically grasped Hiro's wrist.

He could feel Hiro's grip weaken slowly. 'Jesus,' he removed his hand from Kai's face. 'Fucking hell.' He sighed. He leaned down and kissed Kai softly. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered, 'I'm really sorry. I swear it wont happen again.' In between kisses he apologised, the more he apologised the deeper the kiss became.

'Hey guys come on! Get up already!' Tyson called from downstairs.

Groaning in frustration, Hiro pulled away. He stared into Kai's tearful eyes that glittered in the sunlight. It was hard to believe over two weeks ago Kai would have giving everyone his famous death glare, now he's a mess. The strong independent boy was gone, replaced a weak fragile child. For once, Kai was acting his age. He was like a cloud, touch him and he'll break apart, leave him alone and he'll soak his face with tears.

'Guys!' Tyson yelled in frustration and impatience.

Hiro rolled his eyes. 'Coming!' God what was with Tyson? He's desperate to get them downstairs what was so special about today? Then it dawned on him. Kai's fourteenth. A lustful smile appeared on his face, Kai's heart thundered in his chest not knowing what was coming. His fear were quickly extinguished when Hiro's lip come in contact with his. For a start it was soft and gentle kissing, before long Hiro was attacking Kai's tongue hungrily, not what Kai wanted. He was happy to have Hiro touch him and love him, but not like this, it's still too soon.

**In the living room…**

Everyone waited patiently for Kai and Hiro to make an appearance. It was the first time they've ever celebrated Kai's birthday. It was hard trying to get hold of him on his birthday. It was on the 2nd of August, only thing is there celebrating his birthday ten days late. It was too soon to celebrate on his actual birthday with Voltaire's death and the rape.

Hilary's eyes widened in excitement. The floors were creaking upstairs which could only mean that Kai and Hiro were getting up. Soon enough they all heard the bathroom door closed, one of them was getting changed in there, Kai probably.

**In the bathroom…**

His whole entire body trembled as he sobbed on the floor. Kai didn't really know why he was crying. It was only a kiss. A rough kiss but just a kiss. Maybe he just isn't ready for kissing like that. A little kiss would have been fine. For the past two weeks Hiro didn't often touch Kai. He would give him a sneaky kiss every now and then. He could never get close to Kai because he was always around Grampa. Ever since Kai started sleeping over at Tyson's house after the first world championships, Kai had started to look up to Grampa and even see's him as a grandfather. He thinks he may even love Grampa, the way he should have loved Voltaire.

Voltaire…

He made Kai's life hell. It was no wonder that Kai took to Grampa so easily and quickly. His trust in Tyson's Grampa grew more and more each day, he has never laid a finger on him. After the funeral Kai had replaced Tyson's role as the grandson. He had Grampa's full attention everyday and he doesn't even mind when Kai follows him around the house. If Tyson followed him around Grampa would have his kendo stick out faster than a cat screeching when a bee stung its ass. Kai figured that Grampa lets him follow him around because he's become so venerable, and weak. Voltaire would have gone berserk if Kai was like this around him.

He took a few more heavy breathes before wiping away his tears. He seriously needed to get a hold of himself. He's been raped before, but it's Voltaire death that's shocked him the most. He was such a powerful man, why would he take his own life? Unless he was murdered. The police did investigate that theory but they found nothing. No sign of broken entry, no signs of a struggle, nothing. Not even a suicide note.

He jumped at a soft knock on the door. 'W-who is it?' He asked, cursing his voice for breaking.

'It's me.' Ray's replied. Kai sighed in relief, he really didn't want to see Hiro. He got up of the toilet lid to unlock the door. He was welcomed by Ray's gentle smile. 'Hey Kai, Happy birthday.' Ray said quietly.

Kai half smiled and hugged him, 'Thanks.'

'I'll cook you anything you want today, just say the word and It'll be on your plate.' Kai pulled away from Ray. 'Your not even changed yet.'

Kai looked down at his clothes, 'Oh yeah. I was…crying.'

Ray sighed. He really thought Kai was getting better as well. 'Come on, you get changed and come downstairs.'

**In the living room…**

The awkward silence between the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg boys still hasn't been broken. Neither team knew what to say. Tala slowly turned his head to look at Bryan. He seemed normal today, he didn't wake everyone up last by shouting about his 'innocence.' it was good to have Bryan back to his normal self again, hopefully it'll last. Spencer cleared his throat quietly. God this was stupid!

Both teams were sitting in the living room. The Bladebreakers occupied the sofa while the Blitzkrieg boys sat on cushions along with Grampa and Kenny. They were all waiting for Kai, Ray and Hiro. For the past two weeks the Blitzkrieg boys haven't been able to see Kai. They were too busy running after Bryan who had gone to extreme length's to tell the world he did not burn the car. He had somehow managed to hack into a TV satellite and broadcast himself. How he had done it was a mystery to them all.

'So…' Max began nervously.

Everyone looked at him, waiting. 'Yes?' Ian asked.

'W-what have you guys been going lately?' Max asked.

_Lets see now, Bryan's turned psycho and Spencer fell over yesterday…oh so much to tell!_ Tala thought to himself. 'Nothing much.'

'I made scrambled eggs the other day.' Ian piped up.

His friends looked at him. 'Woooow.' Spencer droned. 'Scrambled eggs.' His tone was amazement, but everyone knew he was being sarcastic.

'Hey! That's a big achievement for me!' Ian pointed at himself with his thumb, Bryan let out a snort. 'It is!' Ian protested.

'Whatever…' Tala replied rolling his eyes.

Just then Kai and Ray came in with a grumpy looking Hiro behind them. Having not seen Kai for two weeks Tala took in his features. His eyes were puffy with black bags under them due to the lack of sleep. His slate bangs hung over his eyes as though he was trying to hid them. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans that looked pretty worn out. Tala knew Kai would never go out looking like that, but it was strange he was even wearing those jeans now. Normally Kai would wear expensive, descent Jeans, how did his jeans even get in that state?

Another thing that seemed to jump out at Tala was how thin he was. Since his battle with Brooklyn Kai has been losing weight, whether it was due to the trauma of the battle or something else was unknown. Little did he know it was all down to Voltaire. To see Kai so fragile was like looking at different person. The strong minded, independent, stoic teen was gone.

'I am innocent you know.' Bryan muttered. Tala rolled his eyes. Not this again. That was another thing Tala was worried about. Kai was one of the last people to see Bryan, Kai and Hiro must stand up in court during Bryan's trial. There was no way Kai could do that, not in the state he's in.

'Happy birthday.' Tala said at last with a small smile.

Kai returned the smile. 'Thanks.'

There was yet another awkward moment of silence. Tala noticed that Hiro was glaring at everyone. 'What's with you Hiro?' He asked frowning slightly.

Hiro's glared darkened, 'Nothing.' He snapped.

Another silent minute went by. Tala felt like a total idiot standing looking at Kai. Tyson finally jumped up off the sofa, 'Hey why don't you open your presents Kai?' For once, Tala was grateful for Tyson's ability to raise spirits. Max immediately jumped up off the sofa to grab some presents.

_Oh thank god Tyson broke the tension._ Kai thought to himself. Ray led him to the sofa. Max handed him a gift wrapped in stripped blue paper. The wrapping paper had three shades of blue with a sticky label that read:

_Happy Birthday Kai_

_Have a good day_

Kai half smiled. He was grateful that his friends would go through all this effort just for him, unlike his grandfather. He slowly tore the paper apart, savouring every second. His first ever present. His hands shook slightly with excitement, his heart increased when he finally saw something brown. He tore away the rest of the paper revealing a scrapbook. The cover was brown with delicate gold ribbon holding it closed. In gold writing in the top left corner, a few inches from the edge was '_Memories…' _below it was more gold writing, '_…forever.'_

He pulled at the ribbon and peered inside. The first thing he saw was a picture of his team, all smiling at the camera, even he himself was smiling. The photo was taking by Grampa about a month after BEGA fell. The G-Revolutions looked back at Kai the river flowing just behind them. Beneath the photo was Ray's neat writing, '_Our strong team together again.'_

There were photos of them, along with other teams dating back to when the team first formed, it brought tears to his eyes. Tala put his arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. Hiro instantly became jealous. Kai should be in _his_ arms not some red headed devil wannabe.

**A few hours later…**

Hiro cursed under his breathe as he pulled out a splinter. Bryan broke the coffee table by jumping on it. It annoyed him that he broke it so easily, Bryan still hasn't gottenhis his insanity. Kai and Tala were outside in the garden sleeping, Spencer and Ian had dragged Bryan off somewhere and the rest of the G-Revolutions decided to give Kai some peace and went to the park. He was still pissed off with Tala for hugging Kai like that, who the hell does he think he is? His Boyfriend? Speak of the devil Tala just came in.

He looked seriously pissed off, even more than Hiro. He glared at him as if he had just attacked someone he knew.

'Is there a reason why you're looking at me like that?' Hiro asked.

'Was there a reason why you were glaring at everyone earlier when i had Kai in my arms?' He replied.

Hiro frowned, 'I was in a bad mood, thats all. Besides i didn't look at Kai like that. He's been through a lot.'

Tala's glare darkened. 'I'm aware of that! just like i'm aware of you abusing Kai! _Boyfriend_ Kai called it.'

* * *

**hmm now tala knows what's going to happen next? the story isn't over yet, still another 7 or 8 chapters to go maybe a little bit more i've thought of three endngs i'm still trying to decide which one to go for, i know this chapter was a bit boring but the next chapter will more exciting please review :D**


	6. Another lie

**hey everyone! how long has been two months or so? i took a MASSIVE break from the fanfiction world i wasn't in the mood for writing, i failed all my exams, i've been ill the whole summer, i've got an inner ear infection thats supposed to go away after 6 weeks but it continiously comes back so i'm always dizzy and unbalanced. its crap, my doctor gave me medicine that doesn't work i just haven't been in the mood for writing or reading it's funny, i've been like that since finishing college but now that back there again i've been thinking about updating my stories. so, i'm sorry for the massive delay in all my stories but i've got my writing enthuesiasm (bad spelling lol) back and i'm overly excited to be back writing again.**

**diclaimer- i dont own beyblade**

**recap- kai was raped and voltaire killed himself (HAHAHAHA!!!...sorry couldn't resist) and Kai's been depressed. Hiro's been taking care of him and their boyfriends but Hiro's told Kai not to tell anyone, Kai goes off and tells Tala, and Tala confronts Hiro, and now for the outcome of that confrontation! (i suck at recaps lol)**

* * *

Silent tears

**Chapter 6**

**Another lie **

Hiro stared at Tala in shock. Kai had told him about their relationship when he asked him not to say anything. How could Kai betray him? How _dare _he betray him! As soon as he gets out of this one, Kai had better run.

'What? boyfriend? Oh my god…' He trailed off running a hand through his hair.

Tala narrowed his eyes, 'It's not true?' he asked sceptically.

Hiro threw him a disgusted look, 'What? Of course it's not true! Fuck me Tala, what do you take me for? He's a fucking kid! I'm no perv!' He defended.

He was pretty good at acting, although he could feel sweat all over his body. He knew Tala could read body language easily, one wrong move and he's busted. No one would agree with what he and Kai were doing. Not that they were doing much anyway, they had only kissed, nothing more.

'Why should I believe you?' Tala had to admit, Hiro was the type of person anyone could trust. He's never put a foot out of place, he told them he was spying on Boris when he joined BEGA. Why shouldn't he believe him? What if Kai was the one lying?

'Why would Kai lie?' Tala asked himself more than Hiro.

Hiro shrugged, 'Attention? It has been two weeks since-you know-everyone has stopped fussing over him.'

'Kai isn't one for attention seeking!' Tala spat.

'I know but why else would he lie like this?' Hiro argued.

The red headed teen took a step towards him, 'Maybe _your _the one who's lying.'

His heart rate increased, he could feel it banging against his ribs. 'Tala, think about it. We all know Voltaire was a horrible person and probably never showed any love towards Kai. Then, all of a sudden everything goes wrong and Kai's getting showered with love. Now he's getting over what happened, he doesn't need as much comfort and with the lack of love from Voltaire, he craves love. So, maybe he's trying to gain that love by getting attention' Hiro explained, hoping Tala would fall for it.

He watched Tala carefully. His eyes seemed to soften. It was true that Kai could crave love but he's been through worse. However, Kai was raised to eliminate all emotion, especially love. Before he could argue back the sound of water hitting the floor grabbed both their attention. It came from the kitchen. Hiro uses the distraction to his full advantage.

'Tyson!' He calls, making his way towards the kitchen with Tala following behind. 'If you've dropped the milk again Grampa's going to kill you.' He opens the kitchen door to find Kai with a bottle of plant fertiliser in his hands. The clear liquid was all over his clothes and floor. 'Kai!'

He takes the bottle from Kai just as Tala walks in. 'Kai, did you do this?'

'It was an accident.' Kai mutters, looking at his wet clothes.

'An accident? What were doing with the plant fertiliser?' Hiro asked.

'Ray needed it, I dropped the bottle and I caught it but then the lid came off. Someone hadn't screwed the lid on properly.' Kai explained.

Tala took his hand and led him out of the kitchen. 'Kai, go get showered.'

Kai shot him a glare as he pulled his hand out of Tala's. 'I'm not a baby Tala!' He snapped and stormed off.

Tala turned his attention back to Hiro who was getting a bucket and mop out of the cupboard.

'See? Attention seeking. How could the lid have just come off? And if Kai dropped it and caught it, it wouldn't be upside down.'

Tala looked at Kai's retreating figure, Hiro had a good point. Kai was attention seeking, or so he thought. The fact was, it really was an accident.

**Hiro's bedroom…**

Kai had just finished putting his clothes on after his shower. He didn't know why he had come to Hiro's room to get dry and changed, he could have went into the spare bedroom. He had been thinking about the strange look Tala had given him. He seemed worried. He was probably worried about Bryan, he's been missing for the whole morning. It was strange that Bryan has gone all loopy.

His head snapped up as the door opened. A seriously pissed of Hiro came in and slammed the door shut before turning on Kai. 'What the hell do you think you playing at? Are you fucking stupid of something?'

'What did I do?' Kai shouted back.

Hiro launched himself at Kai, before he could react he was pinned down on the bed. 'You told Tala we were together!'

'So what? Let me go!' Kai struggled under Hiro's strength. He could barely move his hands which were pinned above his head. Hiro had his knee digging into Kai's stomach painfully, there was no escape.

'Why did you tell him?' Hiro asked, spit hitting Kai just above his eye.

Kai glared at him, 'Because I felt like it! Why cant I tell anyone? I don't like the way your trying to control me Hiro.'

Hiro lets go off one hand and pulls his fist back in a tight ball and plunged it down towards Kai's face. Just as fast as Hiro had moved, Kai brought his free hand up and caught Hiro's fist. The force of his punch pushed Kai's hand back onto his face. It was painful, but not as painful as It could have been if he hadn't tried to stop him. Kai let out a hiss as his own knuckles dug into his skin, he'll be left with a bruise. Hiro backed away.

'Oh my god!' Hiro ran a hand through his hair and watched Kai sit upright, rubbing his cheek. He took Kai's face in his hands. 'Kai I'm so sorry.'

Kai pushed his hands away, 'Get away from me! Your fucking mental, you know that?'

'Kai I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I love you.'

'You love me? You just tried to punch me and you choked me this morning!'

'I know and I'm sorry.' He pleaded.

'Your sorry? I've been through hell theses past few weeks! You know that! I thought you were going to look after me!' Kai blinked furiously as tears start to merge.

'Kai I…I have a serious problem.' The words slipped out of Hiro's mouth unintentionally. He was now making it up as he goes along, anything to stop Kai from telling anyone else.

'Yeah? What's that?' Kai growled.

'I cant control my temper. I've had this problem since I was a kid. I get angry quickly and its hard for me to calm down. You've never seen what I'm like and I've been taking medication for it but I stopped taking and I'm losing control again.' Hiro lied.

Kai narrowed his eyes, he has never heard of something like this before. Don't people with anger issues go to some anger management class? 'Why don't you go to anger management classes? I've never heard of this medication.

Hiro froze, damn this kid was smart, but he _was_ just a kid. He could fall for anything. 'Kai it's a new drug. It came out just a year ago you wouldn't have heard of it.'

'What's it called?' Kai asked.

'Nerthampo. You can only get it from doctors.'

Whether it was because Kai trusted Hiro, or because he was just simply didn't know the names of every medicine created, Kai believed him and Hiro knew it. Kai relaxed and nodded, telling Hiro he believes him. Part of him was still suspicious Hiro has still put himself in a hole. Kai could ask Grampa about his 'medication', he could never get out of it. For now, he'll worry about that later.

Giving Kai a warm smile, Hiro took the younger teens face in his hand and kissed him softly. Before long the kiss had turned passionate. Kai happily returned the kiss knowing he was loved. Hiro slipped his hand under Kai's T-shirt and ran his hand up his warm body slowly. Kai had had enough.

'Stop, what are you doing? I'm not ready this.' He snapped as he pushed Hiro away.

Hiro frowned, 'I thought this was what you wanted. Don't you love me?' He snarled.

Love was a strong word. Kai has never loved anyone, apart from his parents who he barely remembers. He never really knew what love felt like. Was he supposed to feel happy? Excited? Was it love or just a crush? Did he even feel love for his grandfather? Probably not. He cant be sure if he's love if he doesn't know what love is. All he was that he liked Hiro. He found him attractive. He wanted him to hold him when he's scared or lonely.

'Yes.' He replied after the long hesitation. 'I don't want do this though, not yet.'

He watched Hiro's facial expression change from anger to a look of sympathy. Of course Kai wouldn't want to have sex, he was still hurting from the rape attack. Staring into the sympathetic eyes, Kai couldn't help but feel angry at himself for being so weak.

'I'm sorry, I should have known you wouldn't be ready.' He kissed Kai one last time before leaving the room.

Kai looked up at the ceiling to his right and stared at a few flies. He watched them as they circled the centre of the room over and over again, repeating their flight pattern. It reminded him of the circle of life. His own felt like a circle.

His life before the rape was locked in repetition. Wake up, train, breakfast, train, lunch, train, supper, train, go for a walk, bed. It was all he ever did but now he has a new circle; laze around all day by sitting in a corner and stare into space. A circle his grandfather would never approve of. He would have received a severe punishment for such lack of activity.

The door swung open, marking the wall as it slammed into it. It gave Kai such a fright he thought it was a police raid. Bryan closed the door and half skipped-half jumped over to the bed.

'Fuck sake Bryan! don't barge in like that, I shit myself.' Kai growled hating the fact that Bryan had scared him.

As soon as he had finished his sentence Bryan's eyes widened and he backed away from the bed. 'UGH!!!'

'No stupid! I haven't really crapped myself it's just an expression.'

'Oh that's ok then. I thought you were going all like, stinkypoo.' Bryan laughed.

'Stinkypoo? Bryan are you on drugs? Your acting weird.'

He skipped back over to the bed and sat on Kai's legs which were crossed. Their chests were touching and when Kai looked up at him their noses were pressed together. 'No drugs.' Bryan replied.

'Get. Off. Me. Now.' Kai demanded. He couldn't scare Bryan off with his famous death glare as they were so close together they both had crossed eyes.

'Make me.' Bryan sang, putting his arms around Kai.

'If you don't get off, I'll tear your eyes out!' He threatened with his fiercest tone.

'Get off what?'

He really wasn't in the mood for childish games. 'Me. He growled

'Me who?' Bryan asked childishly.

'Kai, fucking, Hiwatari.'

'You forgot to say 'knock, knock' in the beginning.'

Tala walked in just as Kai snapped. He watched Kai launch himself at Bryan and throw him off the bed, going down with him because Bryan tightened his grip on Kai. As soon as Bryan's back hit the floor, he rolled over so he was on top of Kai. Cursing loudly, Kai rolled Bryan onto his back, who again rolled to be back on top again. All Kai could see was a big grin on Bryan's face. Kai rolled, then Bryan rolled, Kai rolled for a third time. This time he tried to pull away from Bryan before he could roll Kai onto his back, but failed. Bryan's hold on Kai was too strong. Bryan rolled once more.

'STOP ROLLING YOU BASTARD!' Kai yelled as he rolled with Bryan, both trying to gain dominance, or so Kai thought.

'Rolly, rolly, polly.' Bryan sang happily.'

Tala suppressed a laugh. Although Bryan was acting out of character, Kai was returning to his normal self, just the say he should be.

* * *

**wow that was longer than i thought if your wondering where the fly thing came from, my mum and i had a long conversation about them the other day lol, it is weird though how they always fly in the same direction in the middle of the room even when the light isn't on...anyways please review and forgive me for the long delay**


	7. Manipulation

**hiya! i'm back again and hopefully for longer. i've just come back from a weeks holiday that i REALLY needed and i've got my mojo for writing back. and it feels good to be writing again. my writing might be a bit scruffy so please ignore any bad writing lol now then a quick recap**

**chapter 1-poor Kai got raped by an unlicenced taxi driver. he tied kai up to a pole in an abandoned barn where kia escaped. out in the middle of nowhere, Bryan turns up.**

**chapter 2-**bryan takes kai to tyson's house where he leaves him in hiro's care. hiro cleaned him up and took him to his own bed so kai can snuggle into him, hiro realised he wanted to kiss kai, but resisted. next morning over the radio its annouced that bryan got arrested to setting a stolen car on fire and tyson and grampa find out about the rape incident which kai refuses to talk about. tyson stupidely puts eggs up his nose and is taking into hospital by grampa, leaving kai and hiro along he takes kai home, only to find voltaire has killed himself

**chapter 3-after voltaires funeral kai is aloud to live with grampa tala finds out voltaire has been starving kai and beating him. two weeks since the rape, it is almost kai's 14th b-day but he is depressed and bryan was due to appear in court to plead guilty or not guilty, he later pleads not guilty in a manic way. kai tells tala voltaire may have been mudered. kai sleeps in bed with hiro again where hiro kisses him**

**chapter 4- **bryan refuses to admit he set the car of fire, despite being caught red handed hiro forced kai into a kiss, this time grabbing his bum sending shivers down his own spine while kai was remined of the rape kai walks off upset and hiro questions himself about the kiss. kai goes to voltaires grave, dusgusted by what was writing on the gravestone hiro find him and confesses his love for him and takes him home

**chapter 5- hiro wakes up quiet horny and kai knees him in the groin by accident, hiro gets all angry, scaring kai before calming down. while everyone prepared for kai's birthday, kai cries in the bathroom grieving a little for voltaire. he comes down for his birthday. he gets a photo album and ends up crying, tala conforts him, making hiro jealous. tala later tells hiro he know about him and kai**

**chapter 6-**hiro lies to tala telling him was after attention untill kai accidentally spills plant fertiliser all over himself. tala believes hiro, and leaves them to it. hiro find kia in his bedroom and they argue about kai telling tala they were going out. hiro pins kai down and tries to punch him, kai uses his hands to defend himself but still ends up getting hurt. hiro lies and tell kai he was an anger issue and is taking newly developed pills to control it, kai believes him and hiro make an attempt to have sex with kai, which kai refused. hiro leaves and bryan comes along and sits on kai's lap, refusing to move. tala watches the too of them on the floor rolling around.**  
**

**

* * *

Silent tears**

**Chapter 7**

**manipulation  
**

Kai smirked as Tala hissed at him when he pressed the 'ice pack' hard against his eye. Tala had to save Kai from rolling around on the floor with Bryan, and ended up getting punched. Bryan had done a runner as soon as Tala started screaming his head off at him, which was the last thing he wanted. Bryan was still due to go to court for burning the car. It all didn't make any sense. After Kai was raped, Bryan had acted so sensible, now he was a complete lunatic.

'Bloody Bryan! I'll kill him!' Tala said for the millionth time.

'It's not his fault.' Kai murmured.

'Yes it is! When I get my hands on him I'm going to rip his stomach out, then ram it up his ass! And then after that I'm gonna pour hot oil down his stupid throat, AND THEN I'LL SET HIM ON FIRE AND WATCH HIM BURN! AND THEN GONNA KILL HIM!' Tala ranted.

'_Jesus, he's turning into me.' _Kai thought to himself. He pulled the 'ice pack' (which was actually a bag of frozen sausages) away from Tala's eye. His eye was a dark pink and was quite swollen. 'Right, hold this to your eye and stop shouting. You'll scare the baby'

'What baby?' Tala asked curiously.

Kai winked at him, confusing Tala even more. Tala raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Kai gave him a cheeky smile. 'You should know Tala.'

It finally dawned on him. Hilary. 'Hilary's got a kid!' He asked, completely shocked. He didn't know that! Kai continued to smile in a cheeky way. Was he the father?

'No not Hilary.' He pocked Tala's stomach as hard as he could, making him flinch slightly. 'You!'

'Shut up! You had me going there for a minute.' He laughed.

'I'm serious Tala! You look pregnant from where I'm standing.' Kai laughed as he prodded Tala's round stomach. He argued that he was just bloated and nothing more.

Heavy metal music ripped thought their laughter. Tala answered his phone, It was Bryan. 'Bryan where are you? …What? ARE YOU HERE? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?…BRYAN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND THEN I'LL RAM IT DOWN AGAIN!' He snapped his phone shut and cursed.

'What was that about?' Kai chuckled.

'The bloody idiot can hear us! He's hiding in here somewhere!' Tala spat. Kai hated seeing spit fly from people's mouths. He had a sudden image of Tala trashing the house, looking in all the cupboards and turning over. Surely he wouldn't destroy the house to find Bryan.

Hilary and Tyson popped out of no where, they hadn't seen them come through the door. They must have came running when they heard all the commotion. 'Hey guys!' Tyson greeted cheerfully. His smiled faded as soon as Tala looked at him. The fury in his eyes told him he was in no mood for cheeriness.

'Um, we were thinking about what to do today, seeing how it's your birthday.' Tyson said nervously.

'…And?' Kai replied impatiently. He saw Tyson flinch, it's been quite some time since he received Kai's infamous glare.

'Erm, well we, we thought that maybe, if you wanted, I mean if you do want…' He stammered.

'Spit it out!' Kai growled. He didn't have time for this, Bryan was close by doing god knows what.

Hilary rolled her eyes at Tyson and took over. 'We thought we could all go see a film like 'Remember me' or the new 'Alice in wonderland'.'

'Or 'how to train a dragon'!' Tyson said having plucked up the courage to speak.

Kai turned to Tyson 'We are not going to see a kids film. Or 'Alice in wonderland' and doesn't 'Remember me' have that guy from Twilight in it?'

'Yeah, but that film sounds boring.' Tyson replied, looking at Hilary who loves romance.

Tala snorted loudly gaining everyone's attention. Before he could even open his mouth to speak Kai had his nose between his thumb and finger. 'DON'T SNORT!' He yelled as he pulled on Tala's nose.

'Yeah Tala that's disgusting!' Hilary scowled just as Tala pushed Kai away.

'Oh god sorry,' He replied sarcastically. 'It's Kai's birthday he should decide on the film.'

'Forget about my birthday, what about Bryan? He could be leaving the house right now to…steal babies from a hospital.'

'Forget him, I'll worry about that fucking idiot.' Tala growled. He still hasn't forgotten the punch he received from Bryan. He couldn't really forget anyway, Tyson and Hilary were having trouble taking their eyes off him. He could feel their eyes staring at him.

'How about 'Clash of the Titans?' then?' Hilary asked. 'It's got battles in it.' She added hoping it would get Kai to join them. She could see it caught Kai's interest.

He shrugged his shoulders, 'Whatever. Who's coming?'

'Yes! Ok I'll go get ready.' Hilary sang.

'I'm going to look for that idiot.' Tala muttered. As he stood up Hilary let out an ear piercing scream that would have been painful in her lungs. Next thing they know a pale peach coloured thing ran past them.

'NAKED BRYAN ALERT!' Grandpa shouted from somewhere in the house.

'Bloody Bryan!' Tala growled and gave chase. Kai, acting like nothing had happened, sat down and started flicking through a magazine. Tala's shout could be heard in the distance and in a slight daze, Hilary wondered off to put make up on leaving Kai and Tyson on their own.

'You never answered me. Who's going?' Kai asked.

'Oh, uh well me.' Tyson relied.

'Duh.' Kai droned dully

'And Hilary.'

'Yippee…'

'Max…' Tyson said with annoyance in his tone

'Whoo…

'Daichi…' Tyson continued.

'Fuuuuun…'

'Ray…' He replied with a sigh. It was as if Kai didn't like any of them.

'A bit better I suppose…'

'Michael…'

'Crap…'

'Mariah…'

'pinky…'

'Ming-Ming, invited by Kenny' who's also going.'

'Oh fuck no! why is that crap singer coming? Is Ray the only person that I like going?'

'Yea, wait! What you mean the only person you like? You like me don't you?' Tyson wined.

Kai had a thought and grinned. He stood up and walked slowly over to Tyson. He put his arms around Tyson's waist. He leaned in, there noses nearly touching and their eyes began to cross. 'How could I not like you?' He whispered. Tyson swallowed hard, Kai was FAR too close for comfort. He felt his chest tighten and he began sweating. He didn't know Kai was gay and had the hots for him!

Tyson only liked girls. He liked that girl from the other class, the blonde one who was shy but very cute. 'K-Kai-I-I I'm sorry but I…'

'Shh, don't say it.' Kai whispered as he placed his hands on Tyson's face. He leaned closer to his ear, his warm breath flowing over it. Tyson tensed up…

'MORON!'

'AAAAAARGH!'

Kai laughed as Tyson held onto his ear. He knew that was cruel, but teasing Tyson was far too fun to give up on. He noticed Tyson staring intensely at him suddenly, he looked worried. 'Have you and Tala had a fight?'

He was confused. What made him think that? 'No, why?'

'You have a bruise under your left eye.' Tyson replied as he examined Kai's eye closely. It looked like three different bruises in the same spot.

_Shit!_ He had forgotten all about that. Hiro tried to punch him earlier that day. 'Kai shifted his weight onto his right foot. 'Yeah, me and Bryan were mucking around earlier.' He lied. Tyson seemed to have bought it.

At that moment, Hiro appeared. He noticed the bruise he had left of Kai. He felt slightly worried, had he told anyone? 'Hey, where'd you get that bruise?' He asked, hoping Kai would lie.

Kai sighed. _You know fucking well how a I got it! _'As I just told you brother, me and Bryan were mucking around earlier'

Hiro relaxed a little. Kai hasn't told anyone the truth. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as though he was losing control of Kai. He hated the way he glared at him. Kai should not glare at him.

'Hey Hiro wanna come to the cinema? It's for Kai's birthday.' Tyson asked.

Hiro looked down at him, he could keep track Kai if he went. Make sure he wasn't going to blab to anyone else. Kai felt his heart skip a beat. After what happened earlier he didn't want Hiro near him. Hiro looked over at Kai, 'sure Tyson, I'd love to come.'

Tyson smiled and left the room to find his shoes. As soon as he was gone Hiro shut the kitchen door and took a few long steps over to Kai. Kai hated being advanced on like this. He felt himself backing away.

'Kai it's alright, I'm not angry. You did good lying, I'm proud of you.' Hiro told him smoothly.

'Whatever.' Kai mumbled.

Hiro reached out to him only for Kai to step back. Frustrated, Hiro forced Kai into arms. 'Now Kai, don't you be angry with me. If anyone should be angry it should be me. You told Tala about our relationship, that was bad and you needed to punished.'

'It wasn't bad!' He protested. He tried to fight his way out of Hiro's arms but he was too strong for him.

'Kai, calm down. Your punishment is over. Now is the time for pleasure.' He pulled Kai into a soft passionate kiss in which kai swooned for. He kissed Hiro back, forgiving him for the attack.

'You know I love you don't you?' Hiro asked between kisses. 'I'm here to protect you Kai.' He whispered.

Kai completely fell for it. He was never been in love before and was sure this was it. He didn't want to lose Hiro, not after everything that has happened. It was one weakness. Love. He craved for it so much when growing, although his friends have shown they care about him, and even love him as a friend, it wasn't enough. Kai wanted someone to hold him and _love_ him. Hiro filled in that hole, and he was satisfied with it, but Hiro wasn't. he wanted something more.

**At the cinema**

They arrived a bit too early, there was hardly anyone going about in the lobby. They had bought there tickets and were waiting to be allowed into the cinema room. Tyson and Max looked over all the snacks in excitement. Hilary and Ray were trying to get Kai to speak about his favourite movies and Mariah was trying to get in on the conversation. Hiro watched in slight amusement at Michael stealing Daichi's ripcord. Daichi jumped onto his back monkey style. Even though everyone (besides Kai) was happy and excited, Hiro wasn't. he could feel a bulge in his pants pestering him. He couldn't exactly go into the toilet for a few minutes. He liked to do his business in a more private place where he could groan to his hearts content.

A place where he and Kai could get together.

He stared at the very bored Kai and made up a quick plan. Hiro needed Kai alone for a minute. His opportunity came up soon.

'Ray?' Kai suddenly said out of the blue.

'Yeah?'

'C-could you come with me…to the toilet?' Kai asked blushing slightly as the two girls stared at him.

Ray didn't like the sound of that. It, Kai only just stopped asking people to stand outside the toilet while he peed or showered a few days ago. He thought Kai was getting better. Perhaps he was more nervous because they were in public. 'Sure.'

Hiro watched them enter the toilets, and followed. Just as he thought, Kai went into a cubical. He wouldn't want to use the urinals. When he heard Kai's pee hit the toilet water he took the chance to get rid of Ray. 'Hey Ray. Could you leave. I want to speak to Kai alone about something that happened earlier.'

Ray looked up at him and frowned, 'What? About the plant fertiliser incident?'

Hiro nodded, 'Go, we'll be fine.' Ray nodded and left them too it. He was hopeful that no one else would come in. Kai came out moments after flushing, stopping dead in his tracks.

'Where's Ray?'

'Out there. I wanted to talk to you.' Hiro replied. Kai gave a small nod and washed his hands. 'I thought we could ditch this lot and have some time on our own.' He said seductively. He walked up to Kai and placed a hand on his cheek, 'Just you and me.'

'We should watch the film.' Kai replied.

'No, we should go home and spend time together. You love me don't you?'

'Yes, but I don…' Kai began.

Hiro cut him right off 'what do you think Grampa will say about you pouring plant fertiliser on yourself? That you still want someone to hold your hand when you go out somewhere? He's planning on getting you to see a psychiatric you know.' Hiro lied.

Kai's eyes widened. Hiro continued, 'Anymore, weird, behaviour from you and he'll have you on pills. Do you really want that? I really don't want to tell him about your weird behaviour.'

'Please don't.' Kai pleaded.

'Well I might have to. Unless I see that your not the freak everyone thinks you are, of course your not a freak to me. Then I wont tell him.' Hiro threatened.

'What? What do you mean? everyone thinks I'm a…' Kai didn't say the word.

'Freak? Yes. All the white tigers and PP all stars think you're a right freak. Even you team mates think your weird.' He ran his hand through Kai's hair. 'Poor thing, I don't think you're weird. And I can help you. Just do as I say.'

Taking his word for it, Kai nodded. Hiro smiled at him. 'Good now tell everyone you feel ill.' He led Kai back into the hall.

Everyone was beginning to go into the cinema and pick good seat, noticing Kai, Ray called him over. 'Come on time to go in.' He held out his hand for Kai to take. Smiling, Kai walked over to him. Hiro was instantly angry. He watched Kai slip his hand into Ray's and walk in together. Hadn't he just told Kai to tell them he was feeling ill? Was that kid stupid or something? Enraged, he followed them.

Most of the group had taking their seats. Max waved at them, 'Hey guys sit down here!' Ray looked at Kai before leading him towards the chairs, Hiro was having none of it.

'Kai!' he called, trying to mask his anger with concern, 'I thought you said you were feeling ill.' Kai and Ray looked at him. He watched Ray look at Kai with concern. He hated the way Ray looked at him. It was a pathetic pinning look, like he wanted Kai to pay attention to him all the time. 'You said you were feeling sick and you wanted to go home.'

Kai tensed up. If he didn't do what Hiro say's then he'll have to take pills. 'yeah.' He said grudgingly, 'I do feel sick. I don't want to let you guys down.'

'Aw Kai. You don't have to do that. I'll take you home then.' Ray said as he tucked a hair strand behind Kai's ear. This infuriated Hiro. How dare Ray touch Kai?

'It's alright Ray. I'll take him back. You stay and watch the film you deserve a break.' Hiro said.

'No it's fine I'll take him…' Ray protested.

'Ray, really it's fine. Enjoy the film.' Hiro cut in as he walked over to them. 'I'll look after Kai, you haven't spent a lot of time with the others. Go on.' He encouraged. Ray looked at Kai who just nodded.

'OK. I'll see you later.' Ray agreed.

Hiro led Kai out of the building quickly and into a taxi. He barely spoke to Kai the whole way. When they finally did reach the house, Hiro dragged Kai straight to the bedroom, knowing no one was home. He forced Kai into a kiss, trailing his tongue over Kai's. Kai himself didn't enjoy it. It reminded him of Boris. Breaking away from Kai, Hiro sat on his bed.

'Right Kai. Give me blow job.' Hiro demanded.

'A what?' Kai asked, obviously confused. Did he want him to blow on his face?

'Get on your knees and suck my dick.' He replied as he unzipped his trousers. Horrified, Kai took a few steps back.

'No!'

'Kai.' Hiro warned. 'We are boyfriends. This is what couples do I'll tell Grampa everything if you don't.'

He hated the thought of sucking his private, but he really didn't want Grampa to find out about the plant fertiliser, even though it was an accident. He swallowed hard and slowly leaned down in front to Hiro. He smiled at Kai and took out his erected penis. Kai's eyes widened at the hairy thing, taking him straight back to the days in the abbey and the rape just two weeks ago.

'Suck.' Hiro ordered.

Tear's snaked down Kai's cheeks as he opened my mouth a little. Hiro pushed Kai's head onto his manhood and sighed as Kai's warm mouth closed around him. Kai's stomach churned, he really didn't to do this. He gagged at the foul taste in his mouth and tried to back off, only for Hiro to push him further down. Wanting to get it over with. Kai did as he was told.

After five minutes of listening to Hiro groaning, he pushed Kai away. He breathed deeply for a few minutes, clearing his head. 'There,' he breathed ' now wasn't that easy?' He asked as he wiped away Kai's tears. Kai nodded in response like was forced to do in the past.

'Now, go wash your face like a good boy, and don't tell anyone about this ok? I'll make you some nice cheese on toast as a reward.'

Kai stood, his legs had falling asleep and had pins and needles but he didn't care. He just wanted to go throw up. He heard Hiro zip himself back up and walk up behind Kai. He put his arms around Kai's waist and kissed his neck. 'I love you.' He whispered. A sentence Kai believed despite what he had put him through. A sentence that Hiro was unsure was true. One thing for certain was, he enjoyed seeing Kai's tears.

* * *

**and thats that chapter done please review**


End file.
